


Just a Day at the Beach

by abigail89



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Heterosexual Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, The Quidditch Pitch: Erotic Couplings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-05
Updated: 2006-09-05
Packaged: 2018-10-26 13:50:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10787958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abigail89/pseuds/abigail89
Summary: While Harry and Hermione reconnect, Remus spends quality time with their children.





	Just a Day at the Beach

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

Written for the Harmony Summer '06 Challenge on LiveJournal (harmonysummer06): The challenge: Harry & Hermione take their kids to the beach-include sandcastles, sunscreen and a jellyfish  
Summary: While Harry & Hermione reconnect, Remus spends quality time with the children.  
The premise: Responsibilities, work, and children all conspire to drain the romance out of a marriage. How couples keep it alive is the real challenge.  
  
Many, many thanks to annearchy and magicofisis for their lovely and most appreciated assistance. Any mistakes or stupidity remain mine alone.  
  
*~*  
  
Harry raises his head, eyes squinting in the brilliant morning sun. He know it's fruitless to even try to see where the children and Remus are on the beach without his glasses, so he drops back into the pillow and rolls over.  
  
He pulls his naked wife to his equally naked body, slowly separating her knees with his. If he does it just right, he might get lucky.  
  
"Mmm," she breathes, never opening her eyes. "Again?"  
  
_I love the beach_ , he thinks, as he slides between her legs. 

 

*~*

 

Remus Lupin is having a devil of a time convincing James Albus Potter that he really needs sunblock potion on his back. His sister, Lillianne, was much more agreeable to his suggestion.  
  
"But it feels icky," the boy says, using the strongest word in his four-year-old vocabulary. He goes back to playing in the sand.  
  
Remus looks around, noting the number of Muggles in the vicinity. Calculating his chances, he casts a Look-Not Spell, and quickly Transfigures a sand bucket into a large brolly with red and gold stripes.  
  
"Don't do that!" Jamie protests. "I like the sun! It's warm."  
  
"Yes, but it will also burn your skin to a crisp. And then you'll be in a right foul mood when you have to have a sunburn potion to sleep." Remus figures any sentient being who can use words in proper sentences must be able to reason. Lillianne accepted the sunblock without question, gleefully turning and giggling as Remus covered every exposed centimeter. _Why can't little boys be much more like little girls?_  
  
"No! It mixes with the sand and then I feel all scratchy."  
  
Remus has no idea how Harry and Hermione have raised such a stubborn, astute child thus far. Teenagers, though hormone-addeled, passionate, and sometimes irrational, he understands them. But those younger than Hogwarts-age, he hasn't a clue what makes them tick.  
  
"I tell you what." He decides to take a different tack. "I'll let you put it all over me if you let me put it all over you." He's pleased when Jamie's amber eyes light up. "And then I'll get you an ice cream later on." Never hurts to sweeten the deal.  
  
"Okay." And in his four-year-old world, Jamie thinks he's just scored a major victory. Which, he probably has. Cookie dough ice cream is his favorite in the whole wide world.  
  
Remus tugs off his t-shirt and presents his back to Jamie, who slathers the potion on thickly. Remus feels the little hands working the crème into his skin. He stiffens slightly when a small finger traces one of the larger scars.  
  
"How'd you get this one, Uncle Remy?" the little boy asks.   
  
"Ah, well, the war, you know. I suffered several injuries at the hands of the enemy."  
  
"It isn't one you got because you're a werewolf?"  
  
Remus starts. He should have been prepared for the fact that Harry and Hermione would have told their children the truth about him. He hasn't been ever-present in their lives, but they do know him. And he, too, isn't one to lie, especially if asked a direct question. Still, Remus isn't quite up to talking about all the particulars with this innocent child.  
  
"No, no. I usually don't hurt myself when I transform. I just curl up in front of a fire and sleep."  
  
"Like Rascal does?"  
  
"Yes, like Rascal."  
  
Jamie is silent, but Remus can practically feel the boy's thoughts tumbling over themselves in his active brain. "What's it like?"  
  
"Is what like?"  
  
"Being a werewolf?"  
  
Remus considers how much to tell him. "Well, I've been one for so long I don't really recall being anything else. For me, it's just who and what I am." He waits, but when Jamie doesn't say anything, he says, "Does that scare you?"  
  
"No. You're my Uncle Remy." And Jamie kisses him on the back of the neck.   
  
Remus sees a blue bottle in front of his face through misty eyes, and hears a piping voice, "Now do me and I'll race you to the ice cream stand."  
  
*~*  
  
Harry slowly thrusts into his wife, grasping her soft hips, and watches his cock disappear and reappear. He will never get used to the feeling and the sight and the slight squelching noise it makes. He closes his eyes to focus on the sound and feeling now, and opens them again to see the light sheen on his cock.  
  
"Mmmm," Hermione coos, "love how you do that."  
  
"What? That?" He thrusts upwards slightly, and she tilts her pelvis, giving him full view of her arse. He thinks how she let him fuck that arse earlier. It makes him shiver, remembering the tight heat of it, and he drives into her a bit more forcefully.  
  
"Oooh, yes, like that." Hermione's back arches. Harry loves it when she does that, too. She pushes back into him. "Rub me," she breathes.   
  
Harry shifts to release one hand so that he can fondle his wife's clit and continue fucking her. He knows it won't be long now before they both climax. She's whimpering as he expertly fingers the engorged nub. "Ohgodsogood," she says. "SosogoodHarry"  
  
A warm breeze lifts the curtains. It ruffles Hermione's hair as she cries out. He thrusts harder, two, three times, and comes with a loud gasp, still feeling her orgasm shuddering around him.   
  
They collapse gently to the bed together, breathing heavily. The breeze renews itself, carrying on its gentle waves the sounds of water and life.   
  
*~*  
  
Remus is studiously sculpting a sandy version of the Astronomy Tower. He makes the parapets just so, carefully carving around the points to get them right. In his concentration he picks up his wand to cast a preservation spell on the base, and then...  
  
"How are you keeping it from falling down?" comes a voice from behind him. "It's nearly impossible to pile up that much sand and make it look anything like that."  
  
He turns to find a Muggle woman standing behind him, admiring the large castle he, Lillianne, and Jamie have made on the beach. She has a bright pink bucket and is holding a small girl's hand.  
  
"Ah, well," Remus says, sliding his wand under his leg, "you have to use the sand that's closer in to the shore." He points off in the distance. "I believe it's mixed a bit with soil. That's what give it the solidity it needs."  
  
"Really? Over there, you say?"  
  
"Yes, you might give it a try." He points them off. They turn their backs to him and walk away. As they do, he quickly looks around, pulls out his wand, and wordlessly casts _Obliviate!_ on the woman. He figures the child will simply forget about him.  
  
"Uncle Remy! Why did you do that?"  
  
Blast! he thinks. Caught out by the sharp eyes of the smartest child of her age, Remus thinks quickly how best to explain his actions. He is, after all, _in loco parentis._ "Well, now, Lillianne, you know how we wizards must hide ourselves from Muggles. I was afraid she saw me use my wand." Sometimes, honesty is the best way out.  
  
"But she didn't see you use it; otherwise, she would've mentioned it, don't you think?" Even at eight, she is frighteningly like her mother. "It's not every day an adult waves a long stick about."  
  
"Quite right, my dear. However, I didn't want to take a chance on her discovering us. And besides," he leans in to whisper, "I love the chance to practise my Obliviate skills."  
  
She giggles conspiratorially. "Mummy would not be very happy about your using it on a Muggle."  
  
"Too true. How about we keep that little secret between us, eh? No need for your mum or dad to be bothered with it."  
  
"You're funny, Uncle Remus."  
  
"I try my best."  
  
They continue to pile the sand, sculpting Ravenclaw Tower and Gryffindor Tower and the wide expanse of the main courtyard.   
  
"Why aren't Mummy and Daddy coming outside to sit on the beach?" Jamie asks as he brings up a large bucket of water. He sloshes most of it over his sister's legs as it plonks onto the sand.  
  
"Well, I think they're just catching up on their sleep," Remus says, trying to keep the pitched roof of Gryffindor from crumbling. "They've worked very hard over the past few months."  
  
"They're having sex," Lillianne chimes in, knowingly.   
  
"Lillianne!" Remus ejaculates, covering up an undignified laugh.  
  
"Well, they are. I heard them in the night. Mummy always makes this sound when Daddy--"  
  
"I believe," Remus says, voice raised, "we don't need to know anything more." Although he knows that is _exactly_ what they're doing, having heard the same sound in the night. "It's not nice to tell tales about your parents. They are entitled to their privacy, and to a late lie-in. I happen to know they were up late finishing off some very important work that came by express owl yesterday."  
  
"They work all the time," she grumbles. "Even on holiday, the owls find them."  
  
Remus is somewhat surprised at her admission. He knows Harry and Hermione work long hours, but he always assumed they were conscious of making time for their children. Obviously, the situation was more dire than he thought.  
  
"Yes, well, I think they have made it very clear to their respective offices that they are not to be disturbed again," he said soothingly. "Once they catch up on their sleep, they'll come out to be with all of us."  
  
"Mummy and Daddy do important things, don't they, Uncle Remy?" Jamie was standing beside him, holding a second bucket of water.  
  
"Yes, they have positions in the Ministry that require a great deal of attention and responsibility. But they love you more than anything else. You do know that?"  
  
Jamie shrugs. "Yes. But--" he looks at the sand--"I miss them when they're gone so long."   
  
The little boy's pain cuts through Remus. He regards the little boy--so much of his father in him. And his grandfather. And his mother. Then, in the next instant, the cloud leaves his young face, replaced by delight, as his sister walks up. He smiles as he watches Jamie push his unruly dark hair out of his eyes and squats beside his sister, who also has large amounts of dark curls springing out at odd angles. Poor kids didn't have a chance of having normal, straight hair.  
  
He turns back to the sandy Hogwarts when he hears Lillianne cry out, "OWWWW!"  
  
Remus rolls over to get to his feet. Time and arthritis have made him slow, but he ignores the protests of his joints to get to her. "Lillianne! Whatever is the matter?"  
  
"OWW! It stings! It hurts!" she cries, pointing to her legs.  
  
A jellyfish has landed on her, probably brought to shore in the water bucket. Jamie is frantic, crying, looking about for something, anything to wipe the offending animal off his sister.  
  
Remus considers using his wand, but several Muggles have come running up. A woman has a small shovel and she uses it to flick the jellyfish off of Lillianne's legs. She bends down to comfort Lillianne.  
  
"It's all right," she says. "It's gone now."  
  
"But it still burns!" Lillianne wails. "Make it stop! Uncle Remy!"  
  
His mind racing, Remus scoops her up in his arms. The house isn't far from the beach, but running with her will be difficult. He's not as strong as he used to be; the years have taken their toll. He must get her to the house so that he can treat her. Or have Hermione treat her. Either way, he cannot perform magic...  
  
"Wait!" the woman calls out. "No need to take her so far. Just pour some urine on it."  
  
Remus stops. "What?"  
  
"A bit of pee will take the burn right out of it."  
  
He remembers; yes, uric acid works best, even better than magic. He looks around, trying to figure out his next move. Lillianne is crying hysterically, clutching at her hurting leg. At a loss, Remus takes the children to their brolly, setting Lillianne in the sand, and comforting her as best he can whilst talking to Jamie and keeping up with the Muggles who have congregated around them.   
  
"Uncle Remy, maybe I can help out!" Jamie is dancing. "If you need some peepee to help Lillie..."  
  
*~*  
  
Hermione's head pops up one second before Harry's.  
  
"Is that..."  
  
"Lillianne."  
  
"She's..."  
  
"Hurt..."  
  
They sit up, roll off the bed on either side, and start grabbing at shirts and underwear and shorts and glasses. Harry dives under the bed to retrieve a flip-flop and Hermione's knickers. They hastily pull on everything and head out the door.   
  
*~*  
  
The little boy grabs one of the sand buckets, and heads towards the small dressing shed a short distance away. He ducks inside...and emerges a few seconds later, proudly holding the pink bucket in front of him.  
  
"Here." After handing the bucket to Remus, he sits beside his sister, taking her hand. "Go ahead, Uncle Remy. So Lillie won't cry any more."  
  
Remus looks in the bucket to find a small puddle of clear liquid. Carefully, he pours it over the burning spot on Lillianne's leg. In an instant she ceases her crying. She looks up at him, face covered in tears, her mouth formed in a perfect, surprised O.  
  
"It stopped hurting," she says in amazement, looking back and forth between Remus and her brother.  
  
Jamie looks inordinately pleased with himself. "That lady said peepee would make it feel better."  
  
Remus reaches for him and draws him in closely. "Yes, she did. That was very quick thinking, my little man. Very quick."   
  
"You poured peepee on me?" Lillianne asks, incredulous. "You peed on me?"  
  
"No, no, Lillie," Jamie explains. "I peed in the bucket first."  
  
Her face screws up into a new expression of revulsion and disgust. But before she can say anything to dash her brother's pride...  
  
"Remus, is everything all right?" Harry says, as they hurry towards them.  
  
"Mummy!" Lillianne cries, and she rises to leap into her mother's outstretched arms. "Mummy, I was stung by a jellyfish."  
  
"And I peed on her!" Jamie says, as he crawls into Harry's lap.  
  
"What?" Harry says with a smile. "You peed on your sister?"  
  
Remus grins and assures the confused parents that nothing of the sort had transpired. Lillianne's tears are kissed away, and Jamie's quick action is praised, and Remus is apologized to as once-absent parents again take up the mantle of parenthood.   
  
"I'm so sorry, Remus. We allowed the morning to slip away," Hermione says quietly as the children shriek in the shoreline waves. Harry is swinging Jamie in the water.  
  
"Oh, it was no trouble at all. I've very much enjoyed getting to know your children better today." They are sculpting the final details to the North Tower and the courtyard. Remus would dearly love to add the Quidditch Pitch, but Hermione talks him out of it. "I needed this, needed to spend time with them. Just as much as you needed to spend time alone with your husband."  
  
Hermione ducks her head, and blushes slightly. "Yes, well. We do appreciate the extra few hours of sleep. It's been very hectic the last few months."  
  
Harry and Jamie run up to them, dripping with fresh water and laughter. Lillianne brings a bucket of sand to complete the final tower.  
  
"Mummy!" Jamie says. "You need sunblock on your back." He retrieves the blue bottle from their encampment under the brolly. "Uncle Remy says we need sunblock so that you don't burn to a crisp 'cause if you do you'll be unhappy and you can't have sex with Daddy."  
  
Three adult heads swivel around to a smiling little boy with hands covered in white crème. Two of those adult faces redden.  
  
Remus stands, and holds out a hand to his godson. "Jamie, I do believe it's time for more ice cream. Why don't we go find some?"  
  
*~*  
  
"Do the children know we have sex?" Harry asks, nuzzling Hermione's neck.  
  
"They are our children," she breathes, moving her head to encourage him to explore further. "I've never lied to them if they ask."  
  
"Do you always have to be so honest?" He's found her sensitive spot just below her ear, and attacks it mercilessly.  
  
She squirms in delight. Two can play that game. She reaches low to find his hardening cock and tweaks the head. He twitches and growls. "Do that again and I shall have to prove the children right."  
  
"Please do." And she giggles as he rolls on top of her, spreading her legs wider.  
  
*~*  
  
Remus sits on the porch, sipping tea and enjoying the rhythmic slapping of the waves against the shore. He tries very hard to not focus on the rhythmic squeaks of a bed not far away, but smiles nonetheless. He hears a sigh and a small squeal, knowing that Herm...someone has just experienced a most pleasurable feeling with someone she loves very much.  
  
Jamie turns in his arms, snuggling his head just under Remus's chin. The little boy sighs as small children do, and Remus is renewed.  
  
_fin_  
  



End file.
